Can a Fairy love a Demon?
by roelaine
Summary: A young girl who is a fairy meets a certain stubborn half demon while arguing with her twin brother and it seems that there is love at first sight. But can a fairy love a demon?
1. Chapter 1

_We see a young girl screaming at a young man who is fighting a demon as it appears that he is severely injured but will not stop fighting._

" Liam stop it your hurt!". "NO!". " This demon tried to hurt you and I can't let him do that". While Liam's back is turned the demon strikes and brings him to his knees. " Okay that's it you are going down you pathetic little jerk"." Cairine don't!". " I can fight on my own Liam we are not little kids anymore". " I can handle this". Using her Muramasa she kills the demon in seconds then runs over to Liam to attend to his wounds. Not far away a girl in strange clothing heard the screaming and suggest to her friends that they check it out. " I'm fine Cairine". " No you are not now take off the top part your kimono and let me take care of you wounds Liam". Liam reluctantly agrees as he sees that his twin sister will not give up on bandaging his wounds. As Cairine is attending to his wounds he senses that another demon is approaching and quickly draws his sword and walks in the direction the demon is coming from. " Liam what do you think you are doing?". " I sense a demon coming this way". " Liam i have not even finished bandaging your wounds don't you even dare pick a fight". " Cause if you do I will drag you back to camp and cast a paralysis spell on you so I can finish".

As they continue to argue close to the road a group of people approaches. A dog demon, a fox demon, a demon cat and three humans stop as they see Liam who is clearly hurt and doesn't have part of his kimono on and Cairine who is trying to force him to come back to camp so she can finish bandaging his wounds. " You need to rest your wounds will just get worse if you fight again Liam you idiot". " Cairine I'm fine I can fight". " You've got giant cuts on your back, chest and legs and you think that you are in the condition to fight!". As this continues the girl in strange clothing approaches them to see if they need help. " Um excuse me". " Are you alright do you need help?". " No". " Actually he does". " He is severally injured and refuses to have his wounds bandaged and he thinks that he is okay to fight". " I am fine Cairine". " Your are clearly not sir as we all can see you are hurt pretty badly". " Told you Liam".

" Oh sorry how rude of us". " My name is Cairine and this is my twin brother Liam". " It's okay". " My name is Kagome". " I'm Sango and this is Kirara my demon cat". " My name is Shippo and I am a fox demon". " Wait a minute if your twin is a demon then why don't you smell like a demon". " INUYASHA!". " I happen to be a fairy and yes he is a demon". " Got a problem half demon?". " WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!". " You heard me half demon". " THATS IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN". " LIAM REONN!". " SIT BOY!". Inuyasha is slammed into the ground and Liam is frozen in place due to his sister paralysis or freeze spell. " I will unfreeze you if you promise to stop picking fights Liam". " He insulted both you and me I will not apologize to that half demon". " STOP CALLING ME A HALF DEMON!". " Why you are one so why should I stop calling you one". " STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!". " Since you refuse t o say sorry I guess that I will have to leave you here and head back home on my own Liam". " Ugh fine". " I'm sorry". " Very good Liam". " Reonn un". Liam becomes unfrozen and stand beside Cairine and Inuyasha stands back up after being smashed into the ground . " Sorry about that Liam can be pretty bullheaded". " That's okay Inuyasha can be that way too sometimes". " Where are you headed". " Going back home our village is only a few miles from here our parents want us back". " Why you seem old enough to be out on your own". " We both turn eighteen in a few days and plus we came here when both Liam and I were only five years old so we really don't know this country very well".

" What do you mean by that?". " Were Irish we are from Ireland my family and some of our kingdom flew here on dragons". " Wait what do you mean by kingdom". My parents run a small kingdom back home and the people living in the village outside our castle came with us." Uh Cairine should we be telling them this?". " Well they seem nice enough and I think we can trust them". " You need to be a little more accepting of others". " I do not". " So um do you mind if we travel with you we're going in the same direction". " Sure we don't mind if we are going the same way". Cairine turns around but suddenly lock eyes with Inuyasha but quickly turns away blushing ten shades of red and so does Inuyasha. As they start walking having seeing what just happened Liam gives Inuyasha a look that said don't you dare stare at my sister.

It seems like they are getting along though there is still some tension between Liam and Inuyasha because of his protectiveness of his sister. It also seems like Cairine may have a crush on Inuyasha,

Tune in next time for Can a Fairy love a demon chapter 2!

Reonn means freeze in Irish

Reonn Un means unfreeze in Iriah


	2. Chapter 2

_We find that our friends have arrived in Cairine and Liam's village. They make their way over to their parents castle as they are expected to come home since they are turning eighteen in a couple of days. This also means that they will be of not only marrying age but they also will officially enter the royal society. Many royals in not only Japan but also Ireland have proposed an arranged marriage between their sons and Cairine. She has declined every single proposal as she refuses to be pulled into an arranged marriage._

" Your majesties you've returned". Both Cairine and Liam give an annoyed sigh as they hate being called that. " Have we not told you to just call us by our first names". " Yeah you know we hate being called that". The guards open the gates and everyone walks in and are greeted by Cairine and Liam's parents. " Welcome back home sweeties". " MOTHER!". " Can you please not call us that especially in front of our friends". " We are not little kids anymore". Liam turns around as he hears Inuyasha snickering in the background and gives him a look that says shut your mouth before I shut it for you. " Who are these people that you have with Cairine". " We met them on the way thanks to Liam". " Why is that". " He tried to run off before I could bandage his wounds and tried to pick a fight again". " Would you please tell us your names". " I'm Kagome". " My name is Shippo and I am a fox demon!" . " I'm Sango". " My name is Miroku". -SMACK!-. Cairine smacks Miroku hard as he had touched her butt which she was clearly not too happy about it. " Names Inuyasha". -whispers-. That's the one Liam tried to fight, he made a comment on how I'm not a demon and Liam called him a half-demon which he is one apparently". " Well you are all welcome here". " Siobhan can you please show our guests to the guest rooms please". " I can do that mother that way I can give them a tour of our castle so they don't get lost".

" Well alright Cairine but don't forget after you do that you need to come to the sewing room". " Yes mother". Cairine begins to show Kagome and the others around and takes them out to the stables where they keep their dragons then takes them to their rooms. " This is the guys room and the girls room is next door". " If you need anything let the servants know". " Thanks Cairine". Cairine leaves and makes her way over to the sewing room where her mother is waiting. " You wanted me to see something mother?". " I need you to try on this dress and see if it fits". " Mother this dress is amazing I love it!". " This is the dress that you will wear at the ball celebrating your birthday". Meanwhile Inuyasha is wandering around the castle trying to remember where the training grounds are when he passes by the sewing room and hears all the commotion and decides to take a peek without being scene. " Wow she looks beautiful". " Hey you better not be staring at my little sister". Inuyasha turns around to see an young man who appears to be one of Cairine's older brothers. " Uh... I'm not I was just passing by and heard all the commotion so I". " It's okay dude you are not the first guy to stare at her she's had many men propose to her already". " Names Ardan I'm the oldest". " Inuyasha". " What were you doing anyway?".

" I was looking for the training grounds but I can't remember where it is". " I can take you there I'm meeting Bradan there for some training anyway". " Who?". " I'm guessing she didn't mention that she has three brothers did she". Back inside the sewing room Aileen, Cairine's mother begins to talk to her about her new friends. " That is quite a strange group". " What do you mean mother". " Three demons and Three human traveling together is not something you see everyday". " Like our family is not". " True". " That young man seems nice". " Depends on which one you are talking about". " I meant Inuyasha not that perverted monk". " I guess he is". " He kind of acts like Liam though he seems to be very stubborn but with a soft side". " Sounds like you've got a crush on him dear". " No I don't I-I barely even know him". " That doesn't mean anything Cairine". " Okay maybe a little". " He better not make a move on you cause if he does then I will kick his sorry half-demon butt". " Liam O'Connor there will be none of that". " But". " You will not be kicking anyone's butt your sister can like anyone she wants". " What if he works for that Naraku guy". " If he did then I would be able to tell if he was with a truth spell if I didn't trust him Liam". " We are not kids anymore so stop being so overprotective of me". " You are already engaged to someone back home and now it's turn". " But". " LIAM!". " Okay I'll lay off a bit". Both Cairine and her mother giggle at Liam giving up on convincing her to not crush on Inuyasha just cause he hates him.

It seems like Cairine is falling for Inuyasha and Vice versa. What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 3 of Can a Fairy love a Demon!


	3. Chapter 3

_A couple days have passed and the day of the ball celebrating Cairine and Liam's coming of age. The palace is chaotic as they rush to get the palace ready for that night. One thing remains on everyone's mind and that is that Cairine absolutely refuses to be enthralled in an arranged marriage._

" Everyone is in such a rush. I hope the palace will be ready in time for the ball".

" Hey Roselle".

" Oh hi Sango"

" Man everyone is sure in a rush"

" Well both Liam and I are turning of age so my parents want this night to be perfect"

" Wait how old are you"

" Eighteen today. Why?"

" No reason"

" Plus we officially enter royal society"

" That ought to be fun"

" Being a diplomat can be both fun and extremely boring"

Both girls make their way over to the training grounds to see Kagome and the guys already there.

" Looks like Bradan challenged father again huh Liam?"

" I know. He can be such an idiot sometimes challenging him like that"

" He is just going to get his butt handed to him again. Why doesn't he just do the training regimen that father gave him".

" Cause he's stubborn"

" And you're not?"

" Ní Éist suas mé stubborn"

Both Cairine and Liam burst out in laughter. Then they turn around to see Bradan on the ground cursing profoundly.

" Cian looks like you haven't lost it my son"

"GRANDFATHER!"

Cairine runs across the training grounds and into her grandfathers arms very excited to see him. Her grandfather runs a small village hidden near a cave with some of the villagers seeking shelter their as they cannot defend themselves from demons.

" I can't believe you made it"

" I wouldn't miss this for the world"

" Who are these strangers you have here Cairine"

" These are my friends"

" I'm Sango"

" The names Miroku"

" Hi sir I'm Shippo"

" And I'm Kagome"

" Inuyasha"

" So grandfather tell me how are things going in your village"

Cairine walks away with her grandfather wanting to spend some alone time with him as she hadn't seen him for so long.

" I saw you eyeing that young man over there bláth beag"

" You mean Miroku?. HECK NO!"

" No I meant the half-demon Inuyasha"

" I-I-I wasn't staring at him"

" Don't lie to me I can clearly see that you like him"

" Okay maybe a little. But I just met him"

" That doesn't mean a thing. There is such a thing as love at first sight"

"GRANDFATHER! I don't love him it's just a little crush that's all"

" So you admit it then"

" I guess I can't hide anything from you can I"

Cairine finally gave in to her grandfather as it was no use trying to hide the fact that she was falling for Inuyasha. Will he do the same? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Can a Fairy love Demon?

* Ní Éist suas mé stubborn means Shut up I am not stubborn in Irish

* bláth beag means little flower in Irish

I love Google translate


	4. Chapter 4

_It is the night of the ball and Cairine is getting ready, her mother confronts her about marriage. Knowing that Cairine hates arranged marriages this won't go well._

"You know Cairine today is your eighteenth birthday"

"I'm aware of that mother"

"Well don't you think that"

Angered by what her mother is about to say Cairine cuts her mother off before she can finish her sentence.

"Mother I have told you I DO NOT want to be enthralled into an arranged marriage"

"Why ever not dear?"

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know or love"

"But dear"

"Just because you and father met through an arranged marriage doesn't mean that you should put me in one"

A servant walks in telling them that guests are starting to arrive, Aileen leaves to greet her guests and asks her to help Cairine finish getting ready. Time has passed and it is time to for Cian to make an announcement. Since Liam and Cairine are now eighteen they will be officially entering royal society and will also be making key decisions for the safety of their people.

"Announcing Princess Cairine and Prince Liam"

"My honored guests please join me in celebrating not only their eighteenth birthday but they will also be helping in the fight against Naraku"

"Naraku has messed with us for the last time. We will no longer tolerate the murder of our people"

"Naraku will pay!"

While everyone is cheering a sudden dark aura looms over the castle. It is a faint but vaguely familiar scent of miasma. This can only mean one thing, Naraku. The soldiers run out but after slicing through him they find out that it was a mere demon puppet.

"That jerk!"

"Why would Naraku come here"

"He wants to absorb Cairine's powers since faeries have never been seen around here so they are rare"

"She is stronger than she looks trust me. You should see her when she is fuming mad"

"LIAM! I heard that. You better run if you know what's good for ya"

Cairine and Liam start running around the castle but eventually give up and collapse on the ground laughing hysterically.

Naraku is after Cairine? But is there another underlying reason as to why he is after her? Find out next time in chapter 4 of Can a Fairy love a Demon?


	5. BIG NEWS

**BIG NEWS FOR LBS:!**

I have updated the image links for Roselle and Elaine on my profile. ~Define-X drew the new images for them and they came out beautifully so go check them out. I will be updating in the near future so stay tuned( I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but I promise you all I will do it). What's to come: The last chapters of the Shizuka arc of Lbs, will Elaine confess to Zero and will they be finally rid of Shizuka, will Roselle finally be free of her past?. Can a fairy love a demon?: After the ball Kagome returns to her time and meets Cairine and Liam in the present, why is it that they look so much like her new friends from the feudal era?. Amoris: Everyone had finally arrived in Celestia's home town for the festival, will things go as planned and will this bring Celestia and Noctis even closer together?. A new kind of l'cie: Everyone has agreed to help Brielle and Shane and travel via portal to Nahila, how will lighting and the others react to meeting the rest of her family and the war?. The fairy and the telmarine king: The first chapter: Rosemary has arrived in Narnia, she travels through the forest trying to remember where the barrier is hiding the mountain pass that will lead home, distraught and confused she runs into the pevensies who have somehow returned to Narnia once again and decide to see Caspian, not knowing her way around Narnia she decides to accompany them.


End file.
